ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The elemental war - a fanfic by ninjagoguineapigs
D'The elemental war- a fanfic by ninjagoguineapigs' Chapter one: the last straw "Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!" Griffin turner, the master of speed, had jut received a invitation... To jay and nya's wedding. Everyone knew that turner always had a secret crush on nya, and just despised jay, getting more and more agitated every time the ninja of ligtning made a smart-mouth remark about how speed was just a blatant copy of lightning, saying it was basically the same, just with less power. It was obvious jay had just gaven turner an invite just to annoy him, and to rub it in his face. Turner was also the only elemental master not to help the resistance during emperor garmadons reign, but who even cared about that? "I mean, garmadons in jail now, and harumis dead, not like they needed my help, I had better things to do", turner thought. Though he appeared calm, he was a ball of frustration and anger, waiting to blow. Just then, he got an email from kai saying "oh, my bad dude, that last email was supposed to go to tox, it was about this resistance thing, you wouldn't understand. Just... Dont read that thing, Kay?" That was it. First the wedding, then the accidental invite, not to mention how kai just thought he was so delusional, he could just send a message and boom, things would be okay?! Not like he cared. No. No. That was the last straw for him. Chapter 2: what could go wrong? Jay, the elemental master of lightning couldn't be happier about his current situation he was in. Jay was about to marry nya - the woman he loved ever since he first layed eyes on her, and better yet, kai actually supported and helped jay not only propose to nya, but also had helped him peeps the wedding. Sure, he was still a little pissed when he got back to ninjago and heard the news that turner was the ONLY elemental master to not help the resistance, but that was in the past. Not like he wanted to see turner again, but still. It was fine. Jay watched Kai dash around, desperately asking monks and citizens to pitch in for the wedding, and smiled at the sight of his almost brother-in-law. Jay walked over to nya with a loving smile on his face, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm glad things finally worked out between us", Jay sighed. "Same. You may not know this, but... I felt the same way as you when I first met you.", Nya replied. Jay responded with a soft smile, and they together walked around the monestary courtyard. Turner stared out his window, grimacing at Kai running around a nearby village, yelling about jay and nyas wedding. He heard Kai scream, "THE MASTER OF LIGHTNING AND WATER ARE GETTING MARRIED TODAY! COME JOIN US!". He watched Kai get chased out of a house for trying to put a sign on it advertising the wedding, which was a... Okay feeling. It was just then he wittnessed Kai go over to Skylors noodle shop, and even though he couldn't see them, he knew their voices, and could hear them loud and clear. "Hey, skylor." "Kai! Oh, I missed you!" "Same here. I was wondering if you would, I don't know, go to.." "I heard. Jay and nyas wedding, am I mistaken?" "Y-yea... I mean N-no, your not mistaken. Would you... Like to come?" "Oh, sorry... I... Have business to attend to here. I'm really sorry... The shop just got robbed... I would love to go..." "No, its fine. Really, I understand." He heard footsteps reeced from Skylors noodle shop, which he figured must be Kai leaving. At first, it meant nothing to him, until he heard skylor call out one, little, magnificent, life changing, sentence. "BY THE WAY!" "Hmm?" "THE OTHER ELEMENTAL MASTERS ARE STOPPING BY TODAY TO PICK UP FOOD FOR THE WEDDING!" "Oh, thanks!" Turner was thanking Kai so much in his head. Finally... A chance for revenge. Jay saw Kai come back, looking somewhat depressed that skylor wasn't coming. "Hey, kai!" "Jay. ... Hi. " "...You okay?" "What? Oh, yea. I'm fine." Nya joined in on the conversation. "Kai, I know you. Skylors not coming, right?" Kai just simply nodded and walked away. Jay was fine, but something seemed... Off. He didn't know if it was in Kai, and his bad mood was just rubbing off on him, or if he could sense something else. He heard a tree branch crack, and on instinct, he whipped out his nunchucks. "What is happening to me?! It was just a freaking tree branch, why am I so paranoid?!", He thought to himself. .Jay calmed down and put his nunchucks away, and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at nya, staring at him in shock. "W-why d-did you do that? Are we in danger?" "I dont... Think so..." Jay and nya walked back to the monsestary, but in the back of jays mind, he was still replaying that tree branch scene, and what happened. 10: 30. Perfect. The time had come. The time that turner could finally get back at jay. Turner slid a hood over his face, covering it entirely. He slipped a knife and sai in his back pocket, and then he strolled down to Skylors noodle shop, right at 10: 30, which was when he predicted the elemental masters would come- in which he was not wrong. He spotted the elemental masters talking, looking in no rush. Neuro raised a glass and exclaimed, "I know I say this often, but... THE RESISTANCE NEVER QUITS!" The whole table of elemental masters erupted in a cheer of claps and remarks. Forgetting that he was still cloaked, turner walked over. "Well, everyone, long time no see-" Instantly, tox grabbed him down by the neck, yelling for him to surrender. Turner replied with a confused, "WHAT THE?! YOU GUYS, ITS ME, GRIFFIN TURNER, YOU IDIOTS!" Tox instantly let go of her grip. Apologies, I thought you were... Someone else. Turner took of his hood. "SEE?!" Okay, reset. "Turner. Why, may I ask, are you here?", Shade questioned. Turner answered with, "Well... Its a long story. Let me sit down, and ill explain." Nightmares. Horrible, horrible nightmares. That night, at the monestary, Jay had a nightmare- that seemed more like a vision. Flames burst out. Screams and cries came from the monestary. Elements were flashing. "Nya, don't do this..." He heard himself say. His subconscious and consious were merging. "Wait. What? What does nya not need to do?" All of a sudden, he was drowning. Drowning into a deep ocean of water. "Please, help meeeeeeeee..." Jay awoke with a thud. He was defenetly awake. Cole ran into the room. "JAY! OH MY GOD, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. THE NINJA AND I WERE HEARING YOU SUFFER LAST NIGHT... AND THEN... You went silent. "W-what? Where's the war? Where's nya? Is everyone okay? How many victims were burned? "There's no war... Nya's going shopping with Kai. Geez, are you okay? "Y-yea... I'm fine." Jay got out of bed. The rest of the afternoon was spent explaining just what happened. Little did jay know, those dreams were more than a nightmare... They were a warning. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stories Category:Ninjago Fanon Wiki Category:Unfinished stories Category:Fan Characters Category:Ninjagoguineapigs universe